freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 009
Elizabeth Mably II is the ninth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, fourth chapter of Zero Volume 2 and the second chapter of the Elizabeth Mably Trilogy. Summary Elizabeth Mably again recollects her once elegant lifestyle at the Mably manor, greeted with fresh croissants for breakfast whenever she asked. But on the pre-Genetics training grounds, those croissants were covered with a glop that awoke Elizabeth from her slumber. Instructor Park gets her cadets out of bed, and they have only a minute to get dressed and onto the field for training. The girls follows their orders, but Elizabeth is still feeling stinging pain from the punch she received. It is day three and the princess pseudo-Pandora find the idea of training at five in the morning to be ridiculous. Instructor Park subjugates the girls to run a marathon on only the third day of training. She challenges the girls to stay in formation, matching their paces, which will match their minds. GM 160's chest is still throbbing and loses a "point." After the marathon, the girls are given ten seconds to wash their faces. After the run, Elizabeth feels particularly weak, her hands shaking and she falls over, once again being screamed at by her instructor. As a result, she sentences everyone to the track where they are forced to do another endurance workout. She explains the rules for Pandora to act as a unit, be praised as a unit, and to be punished as a unit, for one's mistake is everyone's mistake. Until that is drilled into their brains, Instructor Park stands between them and breakfast. Some of the girls begin to falter and they blame everything on Elizabeth. Platoon #3 is eventually allowed to eat, but Elizabeth can barely swallow her own saliva. "Lucky," all of the girls are given a full plate, including six medium-sized rolls of bread they must all eat. Elizabeth forces herself to finish everything except the large amounts of bread. Her platoon leader catches her and scolds her for leaving food unfinished as it was paid for by civilian money. her instructor forced the bread down Elizabeth's throat. Taking a full plate, the instructor pulls it over Elizabeth's head, damning her as just another rich girl. Elizabeth looks down as the other girls run by. Her face is not shown. That night, one of the other instructors emerges from the bath and is well aware of her demon associate's treatment of her platoon, particularly Elizabeth. The instructor says she's nice in her own way as she regularly checks all of their vitals. While GM159 is done with her night shift and it is not Elizabeth's turn. The pain Elizabeth has been enduring is beginning to fade, and the instructor comes out and orders her to the track while GM159 must resume her post. Elizabeth goes to the track with rocks on her back rocks. She is to run around the track forty times before morning. If not, she'll have to do it all over again the next night. Elizabeth begins and Instructor Hilda calls out Park on her "demonic" behavior. In actuality, the Pandora is expected to drop most of the rocks while they do not truly realize the weight is decreasing. It is a common punishment, but it is meant for the girls to shelve their pride as the rocks fall out. Elizabeth performs the exercise, and it takes her twenty minutes to do five laps. She needs to hurry. By morning, Park goes to check on Elizabeth who has only done 39 laps by 5am; however, she has not dropped a single rock. Rather, she picks up any rocks she drops. Elizabeth completes her last lap and collapses at Park's feet with the instructor very impressed. Event Notes *Elizabeth struggles through training due to her injuries. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters